Memory Lane
by allnewgirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finished high school. They are living together in New York. Everything is about to change when Kurt get into a car accident. Inspired by "The Vow"
1. Chapter 1

A/N - My first story EVER. English is not my native language so it's a bit more challenging for me.

Hope you'll enjoy.

Declaration: I don't own any of the characters. Blaine and Kurt are RIB's property I guess.

* * *

><p>"I can see you are watching me you know..." Kurt said without picking his eyes from his new book he was stuck on.<p>

"No I'm not." Blaine said defensively, although he really did spent the last few minutes watching from his bed on his boyfriend.

Kurt was sitting on a chair in the opposite side of the room, wearing his dark-blue wide-neck sweatshirt he kept from Delton.

"Common baby… p l e a s e stop doing the puppy eyes. I'll be with you in just a second" Kurt said and went back to reading his book.

"You said that over an hour ago.. " Blaine made his pout face but Kurt was no longer looking at him.

So he decided to get back the pretty boy's attention in less subtle ways.

He got out of the bed and walked behind him, start massaging the shoulder that was in view and stretched the collar of the shirt on the other side to gain access to the other shoulder as well.

"Baby what are you.." Kurt started, but could only hum with content when Blaine's lips touched his skin. He pressed light kisses on his shoulder and neck until he felt Kurt shiver.

"So. Smooth. Beautiful." Blaine said between kisses and reached his free hand to Kurt's chest.  
>Kurt took his hand and kissed it. "I'll never be able to finish the book with you doing such things" he tried to sound upset but couldn't stop himself from smiling into Blaine's palm.<p>

"What does Edward have that I don't?" Blaine asked and moved from the back of the chair into Kurt's lap.

"Hmmm.. he sparkle in the sun.." Kurt answered and Blaine nodded his head with defeat.

"I can't compete with that" Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck and wrapped his hand around him. "Should I be worried?"

"I like my man with a beating heart" Kurt gently removed the boy's hands from around him and moved them out of the chair.  
>He was couple of steps away from Blaine when he finally noticed his absence. "And just where do you think you're going gattino?"<p>

Kurt grabbed his hand and took him to his bed "you really should learn to be more patient.. I'm not supposed to encourage such a behavior" he said teasingly while sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Blaine closer to him "But you are so cute, I can't help it" he stretched his neck to get closer to Blaine's face but could not reach his mouth while Blaine was still standing.

"Then I'm going to exploit it as much as I can" he bent his head and kissed Kurt slowly while he pushed him farther into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I uploaded the chapter again. this time it's the right version!

i'd love to hear any comment or thoughts about the story so far.

* * *

><p>Kurt never took for granted those first moments in the morning when recognition fell on him slowly after a good night sleep.<br>When he realized that he is in the arms of his boyfriend.  
>He cherished the hands that were holding him close, the leg that was spread around his and the heartbeat he could feel so close to him although they both were fully clothed.<p>

He took Blaine's hands in his own, tried to get them even closer if that was possible.  
>"Good morning" Blaine murmured in his ear.<br>"Morning, love." Kurt whispered. He turned in Blaine's hands to face him, resting his head on the other boy's chest.

"What do we have planned for today?" Kurt asked to Blaine's chest, his voice muffled.  
>"Hmm I can think of a thing or two we can do without leaving this room. Or bed."<br>Kurt raised his head, catching Blaine's lips and kissing him slowly.

Blaine spun him on his back, getting on top of him. Kurt opened his mouth against Blaine's lips to get more air in his lungs and Blaine took advantage of it, enabling his tongue access to his lover's mouth.

Kurt started moaning and pushed his hips upwards when Blaine stopped their kiss and rose.  
>"Oh! I'm meeting James today." He said in one breath and tried to return to the same position as before.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes with surprised expression to his face and pushed a finger to Blaine's lips to keep him from kissing him. "Good to know that us making out makes you think about your ex... no better way to ruin the moment." He said sarcastically, trying to keep his face serious but failing at that.  
>Blaine started kissing the finger which was still pressed against his mouth. "I was just thinking how I could do this for the rest of my life" Kurt kept his finger in place so Blaine darted his tongue and licked it from the button up. "And how silly things always interfere us"<br>he kept his eyes on Kurt's and took the finger inside his mouth slowly passing every knuckle.

Kurt couldn't take the intensity of Blaine's eyes on him and the sensation rose inside him because of Blaine's lips so he closed his eyes shut and breathed heavily through his mouth.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and raised them above his head, placing his mouth against Kurt's ear. "Il mio gattino." he whispered.

"I love it when you call me that..." Kurt said it as if he didn't mean to say it out loud.  
>He opened his eyes and found Blaine watching him with dark eyes and expression of adoration to his face.<p>

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's wrists and pushed down his hips against the boy beneath him. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth.

"It starts to annoy, the ease in which you make me into a puddle of goo beneath you." Kurt complained.

"Well... You're enjoyment is something I'd like to excel in. I love the practices" he said in his low and tempting voice.

Kurt hummed in agreement and raised his head to kiss the boy on top of him.  
>Blaine released his wrists and tugged Kurt's shirt outside of his pants.<p>

Kurt was still dizzy from pleasure when he realized that Blaine talked to him in the last minute. "I... I wasn't... What were you saying?"

"I said that I think I know what Bridget Johns was talking about…" He said with a grin to his face.

That caught Kurt's attention. He raised his head on his hand, pushing his elbow to the bed "What the hell are you talking about?" He watched Blaine's grin growing.

"That thing you just did is actually illegal in several countries" Blaine used his fake British accent.

Kurt laughed, placed both his hands on the bed by the sides of Blaine's head while hovering his lips few inches from Blaine's. "I can do so much more. You don't know the half of it"  
>Kurt gave him a peck on the lips and hurried to the bathroom.<p>

Blaine stayed lying there for a minute, until he was successful in composing coherent thoughts again. He got out of bed and started to get dressed.

By the time Kurt finished his morning lotion routine Blaine was already fully dressed and tying his shoes.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, we're meeting in half an hour"

"Say hi from me, and remind him that we're meeting on Friday. Movie night at our place"

"OK..." Blaine got up from the side of the bed and kissed him.  
>"I'm looking forward for your demonstration of what else you are capable of doing to me" he whispered against Kurt's lips and turn to walk away.<p>

"Maybe I should give you a preview so you'll have something to think about on your way back home..." Kurt walked towards Blaine, who was already by the side of the door.  
>He spun him around, and pushed him slowly against the door.<p>

Blaine held his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him and brushed his hands on his sides until he got to the shoulders and pushed him gently away. "I must go" he said with an apologetic look.

"Okay" He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and went to get the phone out of the bag, already pressing the speed dial when Blaine shuts the front door.

"Morning, love!"

"I haven't seen you in ages – meet me at the usual?"

"It isn't even 24 hours since I've last seen you."

"Ced... What can I say? I miss my girl already."

"Is the boy toy out for the day?" Mercedes laughed.

"Just for a couple of hours... And you know I can't start the day without my coffee."

"I'll be there in 20. How will I recognize you?"

"I'll be the one with the ocean blue scarf and the fabulous smile."

When Kurt came back home it was already dark outside and the house was lit by only one candle on the kitchen table which was set to dinner for two.

He found a sleepy Blaine spread on the couch and decided against waking him up, so he walked back to the kitchen and started to make desert.

Blaine woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and Kurt humming something that sounded very much like Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

He leaned his head on the back of the couch and watched his boyfriend. He was wearing a fitted dark green shirt, which Blaine knew was a perfect shade for Kurt's eyes, and dark gray skinny jeans.

He watched him work for several more minutes and then he got up and went to stand behind him, hugging him on the waist and placing his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy..." Kurt said happily with a tone that reminded Blaine of a Disney princess.

Blaine hummed into Kurt's shoulder.

"You've been busy while I wasn't here." Kurt said with a grin, turning to face his boyfriend and pushing them closer together.

They stood in silent, foreheads meets and bodies flush against each other, both thinking that nothing could ever feel more complete and right than these moments.

Blaine took a step forward, pushing Kurt against the counter and settle himself between his legs. He rose to his tiptoes to kiss Kurt's forehead and adoration clouded the taller boy's eyes.

"Let's eat" Blaine said while taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the kitchen table "I bought us a red wine we should tryout..."


	3. Chapter 3

"And then…" Kurt halts his story to take a sip from his glass of wine. It was the first stop he took for breathing in the last twenty minutes he spent telling Blaine about his day.

"He told her that he preferred the one with puppies!" He finished his story.

Blaine almost choked from the bite he took just a second before and started laughing really hard. He loved the way Kurt could talk about everything with the enthusiasm of a little child. He could spend hours listening to Kurt's stories about the day he had, the people he met and generally-any moment he wanted to share with him.

Tonight it was about the day he spent with Mercedes. How they met in their favorite coffee shop, Kurt wearing his favorite scarf (the one that Blaine got him last Christmas) and Mercedes wearing a hat in a matching color. "So we could recognize each other of course!" Kurt added as a matter of fact.

How their favorite booth has been taken so they decided to give a new seat a try but they ended up changing places three times since every one of them was too cold, too noisy or too close to the toilets.

How they spend the rest of the day shopping for new clothes, and the argument they had in the sleepwear department over which pajamas was cuter. The sales man sided with Kurt and asked later for Mercedes number "In case she'll have a fashion crisis again" Both of them smiling with a knowing look on their face.

Kurt relaxed back in his sit "So tell me about your day.."

"Hmm.. It's not that exciting actually. I had coffee with James."

"Will he bring David to the movie night?" Kurt asked hopefully "I really like him. He's the only one I know that I can safely say he's a bigger Broadway fan than I am, and it says a lot."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"And they are so cute together" Kurt added.

"Yes I believe he will join us. James told me about a surprise party he's throwing for his birthday next month, it sounds really exciting."

Kurt squealed in happiness. Blaine knew that sweet and corny gestures always made his heart skip a beat. Luckily for Blaine – he was always fond of the cheesy love stories and movies, so by now all those signs of affection were his second nature.

Kurt yawned and stretched his hands above his head. "I'm really tired"

"Yeah.. You had way too much to drink. Let's go to sleep."

"Let's go to… bed and we'll... see from there.." Kurt tried to be seductive but couldn't stop himself from yawning.

"Go change for bed. I'll clean up and be right there."

When Blaine got to the bedroom after washing the dishes he found his boyfriend sound asleep. He got to bed and snuggled beside him.

Blaine couldn't tell how much time they were sleeping when he heard a distant sound of a phone ringing and felt the body beside him move from his hold to answer it.

A few minutes later he heard Kurt whisper to him "Carole called, my father doesn't feel so well. I'll head over there to see that everything is alright."

The next thing he heard was Kurt shutting the door behind him.

Blaine spent the next half hour spinning and turning in bed, but couldn't go back to sleep.

He went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and was surprised to see on the wall clock that it was only one in the morning. They've been sleeping for less than an hour.

Blaine sent him a message "Call me when you get there". He knew there was no way that Kurt was suitable for a long drive in his condition and he couldn't go back to sleep with those thoughts on his mind.

He worried himself sick, waiting for Kurt to call him.

Hours later exhaustion washed over him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up to the touch of a finger tip tracing his outlines.

He kept his eyes shut knowing it was Kurt, with touch so soft and delicate that he could almost have missed it.

It started on his eyelashes to his nose and lips. Then it went down to his arms skimming through his stomach and legs.

Then a pair of lips was pressed against his neck and he whispered slowly "Kurt".

His own voice startled him to awakening, he turned around to find the bed beside him empty.

When memories of last night flooded his mind he rushed through the room searching for his phone only to find it had shut down while he slept.

Blaine connected the phone to the charger and stared at the device while he waited for it to power up since he could not think of anything better to do.

He couldn't thing about anything beside worst case scenarios which left him numb and panicked.

His phone contained a few missed calls and a voice mail, he tried to decide whether he should try calling Kurt again or listening to the message from the unknown number. Somehow the second option made him sick to his stomach and only when he started dialing the password to his voicemail he noticed that his hands were shaking.

Through the phone burst a familiar voice, it was Carole.

"Blainey. It's Kurt.. He's alive, but in bad shape. He had a ca…"

Blaine didn't hear the rest of the message. The phone was on the floor and his head held in his hands when he started crying.

He didn't let himself to fall apart for too long. Blaine knew that he must find him, and he must take his hand and tell him that everything's gonna be alright.

In the last few days Blaine hadn't leave Kurt's bed side. He couldn't bear the thought of getting back at night to their empty apartment, so when Burt and Carole left the hospital to get some sleep, Blaine found himself once again terrified and restless.

He went downstairs to the hospitals cafeteria to get some food and caffeine to his system.

A cheery waitress served him the coffee "Here you go sir!.. sir? Sir?"

Only when she pushed the cup to his hands did she successfully get his attention,

and since she noticed his startle she repeated herself.

"Here's your coffee order sir! Have a lovely day."

Blaine nodded to his coffee cup and turn to get back towards Kurt's room when the words of the cashier echoed in his head and he was reminded of something he forgot.

He quickly pushed his phone outside his back pocket.

"Blainey? I've been looking for you and your pretty boy in the last two days! I'm glad you decided to pick up the phone since I might as well drive myself crazy over here!"

Blaine wasn't sure he could form a complete sentence at that moment. He started talking but his voice was broken as he tried to stop himself from sobbing again.

"Mer.. I'm s..sorry. Kurt. He's in the h..hospital and he hasn't woken up for more than t..two days now. "

"What? Are you serious with me now? How could you.." She stopped herself from scowling at him since she figured it's not a good time for that. "Text me the details, I'll be there as soon as possible!"

Mercedes arrived to the hospital an hour later, rushing toward Kurt's room.

She held his hand and kissed his forehead, tears welled up in her eyes she turned around to find Blaine curled up in a couch at the end of the room.

"Tell me what happened." She said while grabbing a chair to sit beside him.

"He got a phone call saying that his dad was not feeling well, and they thought about taking him to the hospital.. He took the car although he was in no condition to drive." He took his head in his hands and started sobbing.

Mercedes sat beside him and hold him close, pet him and mumbled comfort words.

Blaine sniffled "Mer, I should have stopped him. I should have gone after him and make him take a cab, or stay in bed.. I don't know. "

"I don't know how long he drove. He skipped a stop sign and the other driver was going too fast… He got broken leg, cracked ribs and fractured skull." Blaine started crying again "He also has a wife and a three year old girl… They came to see Kurt today. The girl asked for Kurt's forgiveness because her daddy told her he drove too fast."

"Blainey... the past few days had been too hard on you... You should go home, get some rest."

Blaine raised his head and looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm not leaving his side. Not until he comes back home with me. Not until I know he's safe and healthy l.. like he was before."

For the first time Mercedes took a good look at Kurt's bed and the machinery that surrounded it. It looked terrifying.

"They don't know when he's going to wake up." Blaine whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Or if he will.." At that he started crying again, and Mercedes decided she's not leaving her boys tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

The time seemed to move more slowly in the hospital. You couldn't tell whether it was day or night because of the dark curtains that covered all the windows and although it had only been four days, Blaine felt like it'd been at least a month.

He was going through the last day he spent with Kurt for the tenth time today when his phone rang. He kept ignoring all of his calls but the caller ID surprised him so he got out of the room and into the corridor.  
>The clock outside Kurt's room showed it was 10 o'clock at night, which made Blaine even more confused, so he picked up his phone.<p>

"James? It's really late... Did you need something?" Blaine said quietly. He was alone but he couldn't get himself to raise his voice higher.

"Oh gosh! Please don't tell me you're doing this to me again! "James sounded amused but also a bit annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm outside your door with no one answering me."

Oh right. Movie night is what Blaine was missing in the conversation.

"I swear that if you forgot again and went to devour each other instead I'll ..."

Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing at that. He realized he couldn't remember when was the last time he laughed in the past week.

"Yeah it became sort of a habit for us hasn't it?"

"Not a habit I appreciate much if you won't' mind me saying..." James said sarcastically. "Will we get to see the inside of your apartment tonight?"  
>Blaine could hear a distant whisper from his phone that sounded like David. Something that resembled 'let's go have our own party at your place...'<p>

"We're not there..."

"Wha…?"

"Kurt had a car accident…" Blaine tried to keep calm and explain it all but a minute later he lost the ability to speak and started crying again.

"I'm coming over there... It's still visiting hours right?"

"No... Don't. I'm really tired... And Kurt is not much company right now." Blaine said in exhaustion. "… Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll come after work."

After hanging up, Blaine couldn't make himself go back to that room. He decided to go outside and get some fresh air; on his way out he passed through numerous hallways, faceless patients and hurried staff. By the time he was out of the hospital it had started raining.

He went to the hospital's grounds, with no direction or target he just tried to get as far from the building as possible.

His soaked clothes slowed him down and he started to regret he hadn't grabbed his coat from the room. The thought of the room and the boy he loves lying in there made him full of regret and anger.  
>He started running, wishing it could also keep his thoughts far away from him. He ran until he couldn't run any longer and then he fell to his knees, the rain fell down on his face washing the tears away, and for the first time in many years Blaine started praying.<p>

Blaine and James settled in the hospitals' coffee shop.

"I can't imagine what you've been through..." James said while staring at the cup of coffee in front of him.

"It's been tough. I'll do anything to see him smile again"

James nodded and took another sip from the coffee. "David asked if he could help in some way…"

Blaine smiled "Kurt loved him so much... We were so ha...happy for both of you..." He choked on his words when he realized his usage of past tense.

James took Blaine's hand in his own and looked into his eyes "Everything is gonna be all right." He wished he could give Blaine the strength to go through it.

"I don't…"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence his phone rang with Burt caller ID on the screen.

"Burt? Is everything alright? "Blaine answered with panic in his voice.

"Blaine, you should come over. There's been a change in his condition, the doctors are checking on him now..."

"What? Why…?" Blaine cried to the phone.

"Blaine!" Burt stopped him "I think he woke up."


	6. Chapter 6

Burt wasn't sure whether he and Carole would be able to get to the hospital that day.  
>They both had been postponing their entire house or work tasks; doing only the most urgent ones so the rest of the time they'll have to spend by Kurt. But their chores kept piling up.<p>

Since he needed to be at the shop, Burt only had an hour that day to stop at the hospital. When he got there the room was empty, so he grabbed a chair and put it next to the bad.

He took Kurt's hand in his own and held it tight "Baby? Do you hear me?" Burt lowered his head to their entwined hands "Please Kurt, please wake up." He whispered.

"Kurt... I need you." Burt tried to be strong though all this but he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, and since no one was there he allowed himself to cry for the first time since he heard about the accident.

"There was a time when I thought I couldn't make it." He said into their hands.  
>" After your mom died... I wasn't myself. And I thought nothing would ever make me feel whole again."<br>"I tried to do my best... Be both your mom and dad. But I never felt I was doing it right... I kept wondering what your mother would have done."  
>"But then I came from work one day and found you drawing on the kitchen table. You made me a card that said 'The Best Dad'. It had drawing of the two of us and a lot of glitter."<br>He smiled at the memory of that. "I couldn't clean all of the glitter from the table for three months."

"When you gave me the card you had the biggest smile and at that moment I knew nothing would be more important to me than keeping that smile on your face." And then Burt felt a squeeze in his hand. He raised his head to look at him.

"… Kurt?"

Blaine hurried to the room.

When he opened the door he saw the back of Burt and a doctor who just finish explaining to Kurt the reasons for his hospitalization and lots of medical terms he might suffer from in the next few days.

Blaine hurried to Kurt's side, grabbed his hand and smiled encouragingly at him. He had waited for that moment for so long and he couldn't wait for the moment they'll be alone.

Suddenly Blaine noticed that Kurt's face was drenched in confusion and his hand was trying to escape from Blaine's touch.

Kurt's eyes skipped from their hands to Blaine's face to his father's- looking at him with confusion and searching for explanations. "… Dad? Who is he?"

Burt stared wide eyed for a second, cleared his throat and took one step closer to the bed.  
>"Kurty... It's Blaine..." He waited for any indication of understanding from Kurt and then added, "Your boyfriend."<p>

Kurt once again looked at Blaine, and the look of confusion was now mixed with panic .He took his hand forcibly from Blaine's grip. "I… I don't know. I don't remember him."

Blaine stared at him with total shock.

"It's totally normal." The doctor startled the three of them. "The accident might cause him head trauma which sometimes indicates damage on the short term memory." They were now staring at him, hoping for more reassuring news coming next.

"I can't say for sure when he might gain back his memory." He said as if reading their minds. "What's best for him now is to go back to his normal life and occupations. It might speed up the process." He sent another look of encouragement at them and headed out of the room.

Blaine once again tried to hold Kurt's hand. "Kurt, love, it's me... Blaine." He looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Kurt pushed himself as far away as he could on the single bed and slipped his hands from under Blaine's.

Before Kurt could say anything Burt touched Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, maybe he just needs some time to recover..." After a few seconds Burt added, "I think it will be better if you let him rest for a while."

Blaine took one more look at Kurt, hoping he might ask him to stay. But he didn't, so Blaine nodded and walked to the door.

When he was out of the room he heard a faded "I'll call you later" from Burt.


	7. Chapter 7

It was at their first night in the new apartment. As Kurt made dinner, Blaine unpacked all their clothes into the shared closet. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the number of skinny jeans one person can own and began to wonder if they would have enough space in the closet for both their clothes when he pulled out a familiar pair of pants he hadn't seen since Kurt's senior year.

He lifted the golden fabric and closely watched the effect the dim closet light had on the dazzling pants. He remembered the day Kurt wore them, how he was so proud of him and so excited he couldn't even breathe right. When Kurt took off the phantom costume and revealed the golden pants, Blaine's face became flushed and his hands sweaty. He supposed he should have been embarrassed by it but he was so caught up in Kurt's performance that he couldn't bring himself to care.

Blaine walked to the kitchen wearing a playful smile, the pants still in his hands. Kurt was in the middle of mixing something in a bowl when Blaine took hold of his hips from behind and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined, "Let me finish the dessert and I'll come help you with the unpacking." He tried to peel away from his hold, but the hands around him only held him tighter.

"Put these on tonight..." Blaine whispered into his ear.

"What?" Kurt turned his head to him with a confused look on his face. Only when he followed Blaine's gaze did he notice that he was holding something in his hands. A wide smile spread on his face. "I forgot about these."

Blaine started to kiss his jaw. "Well, I haven't." Blaine whispered into his neck.

Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine more room to continue what he was doing. Teasingly, he murmured "I never thought you liked these very much."

"How come?" Blaine asked whilst lowering his hands to Kurt's belt.

"Every time I wore them you tried to take them off me." Kurt finished with a laugh and turned to catch Blaine's lips with his. Blaine let go of the pants and pushed Kurt around to face him, kissing him passionately. Kurt hummed happily when Blaine pushed him onto the counter, accidently pushing some bowls and spreading flour on it. "You're making a mess…" Kurt tried to scold him but couldn't help kissing him harder. Blaine felt a welcomed pressure on top of him when Kurt put his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even further.

"Then maybe I should stop?" Blaine said whilst unzipping Kurt's pants and pushing them down his legs. Kurt locked his ankles around his back, pushed them closer to each other and started playing with the curly locks on the nape of Blaine's neck. In response, Blaine pushed a hand under his shirt and trailed it over his chest down to his boxers. A hand stopped his movements when he pushed his thumb under the waistband.

Kurt kissed up his jaw, open-mouthed, before whispering roughly in his ear "Bed. Now"

A shiver went down Blaine's spine. He picked Kurt up and all but ran into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed before lying on top of him with his legs between Kurt's thighs. Kurt pushed his thighs up, increasing the friction as he took off Blaine's shirt. He kissed his neck and exhaled heavily when Blaine trailed his hands up Kurt's legs. Blaine lost his breath in is arousal.

"Do it again."

"What?" Kurt was confused and searched Blaine's eyes, but Blaine only moved his head further leaving more skin for him to reach. "Oh." Kurt smiled and kissed his neck in the same way as before and after a moment he blew cold air on it slowly.

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He rolled them over until Kurt was on top of him and growled "I need you. Now."

* * *

><p>Blaine turned on the hospital's bench again. Having decided against going back to their apartment, he tried to get some sleep in the waiting room but so far he hadn't got any.<p>

Suddenly, a hand touched him.

"Blainey.."

"Merce!" Blaine got up from the bench to hug her. "Have you seen him already?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, he's a bit confused, isn't he?"

"That's the understatement of the year..." Blaine chuckled, but his laugh held no humor.

She pulled him tighter into the hug. "Oh boy, you must be a mess…"

"I waited until the moment he woke up," Blaine moved away and sat back on the bench, "but now this… I just want to go home and for everything to go back to normal."

"Give him some time. Burt said that the doctors are optimistic about his recovery."

Blaine held his head between his hands and mumbled "He doesn't remember who I am."

Sighing, she sat beside him. "I knew something was wrong when he asked me about Matt." She laughed, and Blaine joined in though he didn't know who 'Matt' was. "So…what's next?" She asked after a while.

Blaine looked at her and shook his head "I have no idea..."

Finally, Kurt was allowed to change into the clothes his dad brought him from home. Unfortunately, none of the clothes his father chose looked like his taste in fashion. Some were too plain; others were just ridiculous so he put on a black t-shirt that was a bit too big around the collar and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. He sat on his hospital bed in the room he couldn't wait to get out of, and waited for the letter of release with Burt.

"Dad? Where do I live now?"

Burt tried to sort through his thoughts, wanting to answer him without shocking his son with too much information "Uh...well, you left home for collage. You and Blaine have an apartment in the city-"

Kurt stopped him mid-sentence "-The city?"

"New York. You got into the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

Kurt smiled, nodded and said mostly to himself "NYADA.."

"You were so proud. _We _were so proud! You became this amazing person right in front of our eyes."

Kurt's eyes started to shine, but he grew more frustrated by the minute with all the things he could not remember. At that moment, the doctor entered the room. "Kurt, we are very happy with your latest scans. Nothing seems to be irregular-"

"Except that I don't remember anything from the past four years of my life." Kurt added bitterly.

"Yes," The doctor nodded, trying to deliver his recommendation in the right way. "We think it will be best if you go back to your normal life as soon as possible."

"We're heading home as soon as you sign those papers." Burt said happily.

"Actually, I was referring to his present residence. He currently lives in New York, correct?"

Kurt shook his head "Yeah, but I don't know this place. I don't remember where I stay or the person I'm staying with..."

"Blaine." Burt added rashly, and then looked back to the doctor "Do you really thing that's best for him?" He added skeptically.

"The unknown environment might act as a trigger. It's his best chance to gain his memories and his life back." And with that the doctor signed the papers. "Good luck, Kurt." He said with an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

They stood in silence for a while until Burt took a step closer to Kurt. "I want you to come home with me. We will take care of you. Carole will be there when-"

Kurt shook his head. "I think it's worth a try doing what the doctor said." Kurt murmured quietly "If it's the best chance for me to get my memory back…"

Burt nodded, sighing heavily. "It's your choice." He stepped forward and held him tight.

"I'm so scared" Kurt whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't be." They stood there a little longer just holding each other, before Burt finally stepped away. "I should go talk to Blaine."

"No dad. I'll talk to him."

Blaine didn't know what to expect when he saw Kurt step out of his room and walk towards him, his messenger bag in hand. He could almost imagine what it would feel like to be next to him again, holding his hand and kissing him tenderly but the awkward smile that spread across Kurt's face when he got near him took the dream away. Kurt still couldn't remember who he was.

"Kurt!" He hurried to take the bag out of his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Apparently I'm super, besides the memory thing." Kurt added as he looked at Blaine apprehensively. "I guess we should go get something to eat."

Blaine smiled to himself as he nodded. "Yeah, that will be great…"


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked side by side to the coffee shop, the only thing that Blaine could focus on was keep himself from sliding his hand into Kurt's. It felt like the right thing to do; he had missed Kurt's presence in his life so much that now he wanted him as close as possible. If he could only repress the slightly different way Kurt walked or the anxious way he held his hands, Blaine would have believed that everything had gone back to normal.

"Blaine... " Kurt said after a few minutes of silence, as if trying to learn a new word. The detachment in his voice caused a lump to form in Blaine's throat. "I don't know where to start. How long have we known each other? "

"We met each other at the start of junior year. You were walking down Dalton's staircase-"  
>Blaine lived that moment again so vividly that he almost missed Kurt's interruption.<p>

"Dalton?"

He nodded and smiled at him. "It's the name of the high school I went to. You went to Dalton for a little while as well." Blaine said in after thought and then regretted it. He was scared to overwhelm him.

"I left McKinley High?" Kurt turned to Blaine, who now tried to figure out how he should continue with the story without hurting him too much. Luckily for him at that moment they stepped into the coffee shop and headed to the counter.

"A medium drip please, and for you, Kurt?" Blaine stopped himself from ordering for Kurt as well.  
>"Oh, no. I don't drink coffee." Kurt looked at the menu again.<br>"Right! I forgot that the coffee addiction started later on." Blaine laughed to himself.  
>Kurt looked at him, confused. "Well, what do I usually order?"<br>"A grand nonfat mocha" Blaine said to the waitress. They headed to a table at the back with their cups of coffee. Kurt stared at his cup for a while with an uncomfortable look on his face. It hurt Blaine to see him that way. "So, yeah, you did leave McKinley but it was months after we met so let me start with that." Kurt nodded as if giving him promotion to continue. He told him about the first time they met, the first song he sang to him (though he only understood it months later), the texts and the place they met for coffee.

Kurt stopped him after half an hour. "It's so weird. It's like you're telling me about a whole different person. I don't remember any of this, and parts of it don't even sound like me."  
>"Yeah, it must be strange for you..." Blaine lowered his eyes to the coffee cup. As he was trying to remember all the details from the first few months of their friendship, he had no time to dwell on the situation they were facing. Kurt's words brought him back to reality, and it hit him hard.<p>

"I'm so sorry..." Kurt shook his head.

"You shouldn't be. It's not your fault." Blaine reached for his hand on the table.

Kurt took his hand from Blaine's grip and settled it on his lap "I've never been anyone's boyfriend before." He reminded him.

Blaine took his hand back, his eyes set back on the cup. "Kurt, I'm not expecting anything from you." He met Kurt's gaze once more.

Kurt looked back at him. He was searching for something familiar; he hadn't got the chance before to really look at Blaine. Now he realized he was looking into hazel brown eyes on the most exquisite face he has ever seen in his life. Blaine was beautiful and the intensity in which he was looking at Kurt brought butterflies to his stomach.

But he couldn't remember ever seeing him before. He didn't know the person sitting in front of him and it scared him to know that Blaine was on a whole other level when it came to where their relationship stood.

"Are you coming home with me?" Blaine asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"The doctor said it would be the best chance I have to get my memory back. Is it OK with you?" Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, worried that Blaine might not be up to dealing with him.

"Of course. I will do anything to help you..." Blaine smiled encouragingly at him. The uncomfortable silence was stretched between them again and Blaine thought he might need to get used to that. "I'm so happy you're coming back home" He added after a while.

Kurt smiled halfheartedly at him "Yeah".

The drive home reminded Blaine of the first time they arrived in New York, only with their roles reversed. When they arrived in the summer before college, Kurt was the one who showed Blaine all the beautiful places in town since he'd been there the year before.

Blaine asked the driver to take a longer route so they'd drive past an avenue that he knew Kurt loved. He took his phone out for the first time that day and started to read his messages. They were both from Carole.

_'Hey Blainey. You haven't been in your apartment for a while so I went to buy you groceries and clean up a bit.'_ Blaine was touched by gesture. Carole always made him feel like part of the family. He didn't get the chance to read the other message as the driver stopped the car in front of the house. Blaine stepped out easily, feeling better from seeing the familiar neighborhood. Kurt hesitated, examining the environment, so Blaine shoved his head back into the car and smiled at him.

"Come on! The view from outside is much better."

Blaine opened the front door to find a crowd of people in their tiny home. Kurt stepped in after him, surprised to find so many people in the house, but even more surprised from the fact that he recognized most of the faces.

The first one to approach him was Finn. "Kurt! I'm so glad to see you're OK." He pulled him in for a warm hug. "I was worried sick. I came to see you in the hospital-"

"It's fine Finny, let him go..." Carole petted Finn's back from behind, encouraging him to let Kurt out from his hug that got tighter as he spoke. Kurt was thankful for that not only because he needed to breathe again but also because he felt his face flashing red and hoped no one noticed.

The rest of the guest list included Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and two others who he apparently knew from Dalton. After all the hugs, cries (mostly from Rachel) and acquaintances, Kurt felt overwhelmed and exhausted. He searched for Blaine in the crowd of too many people, which was hard in such a small space.

"Where is my room?" Kurt asked hurriedly.

"Here," He started heading towards the other room.

Kurt entered to find a queen sized bed and the room's decor was designed much to his taste. He could see himself choosing the same color palate and furniture.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Blaine sat on the bed side.

"Blaine, Kurt, we're about to have dinner. Come here," Carole called for them.

"Let's…" Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head.

"Tell them I'm sorry. I can't deal with any of this right now." Kurt headed to the mirror. "I just need some time alone, please." He looked at Blaine with annoyance but regretted it a second later.

Blaine was about to argue against it, but realized it was probably the right decision. "Sure love. Tell me if you need anything." Blaine smiled at him, realizing the instinctive use of Kurt's nickname too late.

Kurt was looking like he was about to say something but no words came from his mouth.  
>Blaine nodded and closed the door behind him.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt woke up and instantly knew that something was wrong. The light from the window beside his bed was too strong and the bed beside him was cold.

He took a quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Shit!" he hissed and jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes from the closet and trying to get dressed while going through his lotion routine in less exactness than usual.

By no less than a miracle he was already outside the door in less than fifteen minutes, but looking at his watch he knew that no matter how fast he can run to campus – he's already half an hour late to class.

He cursed under his breath again while he walked down the street in a hurry, trying to remember which class he had and realized it was the one with Doctor Norbert; which, unlike most of his professors this semester, did not find him irresistibly charming and sweet.

He hurried his steps even more and winced at the image in his mind of the disapproving (and maybe a bit mean) look he will get from the professor when he'll step into the small class room.

Much to his surprise, he stepped into an empty classroom and on the front side of the class he spotted a few spots of dim light twinkling. He walked slowly towards them, scrunching his face in confusion, finding small colorful candles scattered on the floor with a folded letter beside them. He grabbed the letter and opened it, finding only two words were written on it.

"Me Gattino," He read out loud when a hand hugged his waist and pushed Kurt flush against him.

"Good morning." Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Kurt turned in Blaine's hold and looked at him in confusion. Blaine closed the distance and started kissing his jaw. "Blaine, did I forget something?" Kurt asks, trying not to moan the words .

"Hmmm?" Blaine hummed in question softly into his ear where he started nibbling softly.

Kurt raised his hands and tried to pry himself from Blaine's hold since he could not think in full sentences while Blaine was doing that. He managed to put some distance between them when he start babbling too fast. "Is it my birthday? Our anniversary? Family day? I don't know." Kurt shook his head. "How did you… What's this?"

Blaine laughed quietly while trying to keep up with Kurt's mumbling, secretly loving that he managed to make him this way. When he was sure Kurt was finished he simply shrugged and closed the distance between their lips to an inch so Kurt could feel the words more than hear them. "I missed you."

Blaine kissed him for a moment, Kurt breaking it with a full smile. "Weren't you the one sleeping beside me last night?"

Blaine broke into a similar smile himself, opening his mouth to answer but Kurt continued instead with a teasing expression. "Oh, I forgot! You're my weekend lover..Yesterday it was…" But before he could finish the sentence Blaine poked him playfully in his ribs and kissed him, mumbling into his mouth, "As if I would ever agree to share you. "

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed closer. "I'm the first one to testify about your persuasion skills," Kurt said teasingly. "But I still don't get how you managed to get rid of thirty students and a professor."

"Oh." Blaine looked at him smugly, clearly proud of himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt knew he doesn't need much convincing to talk, but he couldn't help himself His voice sounded a bit worried now.

Blaine started talking quickly with a huge smile to his face "You left your mail open yesterday when you went to the shower and I noticed you got new mail from the university. I know you're still waiting for that final grade from last semester so I opened it." He stopped to take a breath and continued. "The message said your class was canceled. You didn't get that message because I deleted it." He sounded even more satisfied then when he started.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him with a judgmental look to his face, and only when Blaine's features turned a little bit worried he kissed him chastely on his lips. "Mister Anderson. I'll keep an eye on you from now on," he said in fake formality, squinting his eyes at him and then kissed him deeply, nibbling slightly on his lower lip.

Blaine turned and pushed them backward, pulling them against the large table. Kurt pulled away in a haste "And the alarm clock?"

Blaine answered rashly, "Closed it while you were asleep." Kurt could feel he was still smiling against him when he pulled Blaine by his shirt for another kiss.

Kurt pushed Blaine onto the table, starting to release the hem of Kurt's shirt from his skinny jeans when he heard a stomach rumbling. Kurt smiled at him sheepishly as Blaine closed his eyes and said "Right! I totally forgot."

He moved away from the table to one of the tables in the middle of the still mostly dark classroom. Blaine pulled out of his pocket a book of matches and lit some more candles that were scattered on the table.

As Kurt got closer he wondered how he didn't notice the smell of breads and coffee that now filled the air, on the table Blaine set a full breakfast for him. "Thank god!" Kurt said through his breath and set quickly next to the table to start picking on the food that was on his plate, Blaine sitting in front of him and hid with his cup of coffee the amused smile he had while watching Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning after an uneasy sleep, but he was surprised to feel more excited than terrified about the beginning of a new day.<p>

He sat on his bed and looked around him, trying to characterize the person he became by the chosen fabric of the curtains and the pattern of their bedding. He stood up and got a closer look at a set of framed photos on the wall. Most of them were of family and friends, but a couple of them were of Kurt and Blaine.

The first thing that came to his mind when he looked at them was 'comfortable'. Kurt looked so easy in the pictures, like he never felt in his entire life.

He was startled by the rush of jealousy he felt, knowing that the Kurt he didn't learn to know yet had family and friends that knew him and accepted him for who he was.

He poked around the room for twenty more minutes before he had the courage to go fetch something to eat from the kitchen. He slowly opened the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise on his way there since he spotted Blaine still sleeping on the couch.

The fridge was filled with supplies, which he knew Carole must be responsible for, so he decided to make breakfast for the two of them.

Blaine woke up to a loud bang sound and whispered curses followed by it. He sat up instantly and looked over to the kitchen where all the cupboard doors and drawers were open and Kurt was limping to a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked promptly while rushing to him and crouching by his side to look at the leg that Kurt kept rubbing while he winced painfully.

"Yeah," Kurt said and rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I wanted to make breakfast and I realized too late that I don't know where everything is." He looked up to Blaine with a concerned look. "Sorry for the mess. I'll clean everything in a minute."

Blaine shook his head and smiled at him. "Just sit here, I'll finish up." He organized and finished the breakfast preparations while he felt the gaze of Kurt over him.

"It's a good thing I insisted that you'll give me some cooking lessons back when we first moved here, or else I'd be serving you cereal bowls right now" Blaine said happily when he brought to the table two plates of onion omelets and glasses of apple juice.

"My favorite breakfast." Kurt smiled to himself, knowing he should not be surprised that Blaine knows it about him, but still is.

Blaine watched him tentatively, trying not to show too much excitement from the response he got from him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he answered and stretched his hands over his head. "It was just perfect. I mean, comparing to the hospital bed that is. "

"I certainly hope so. I've never met someone that was pickier over his Egyptian cotton beddings."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I knew it," he said thoughtfully. "I'm guessing…Yes. Must be more than 500 thread count," he continued mostly to himself.

Blaine's smile grew wider by the second and was fully grinning when Kurt turned his full attention back to him. Blaine looked at him with full forced intensity that he didn't know how to react to. He could not understand the feelings that he saw washing over Blaine's face every so often.

"What?" Kurt asked when Blaine just stopped responding, seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts.

"You're so passionate about things sometimes. I just love it about you."

Kurt chocked drily and smiled back uncomfortably, looking down to his plate.

Blaine changed the subject quickly "James and David will come to visit today. I think I mentioned them yesterday; they are good friends of ours, even though every few weeks you make them come watch with us a movie of your choice," Blaine teases.

"Well that's how good friends are really measured. "Kurt smiled back at him.

Blaine finished cleaning the dishes when Kurt was getting ready for a much needed shower. He walked into their bedroom to find Kurt searching for something in the bottom drawers, wearing only his underwear.

"Blaine, where are the towels?" Kurt asked loudly, clearly not noticing that Blaine wasn't in the kitchen any more.

Only then Blaine noticed that he was staring at him and he shook his head trying to regain his strain of thought. "They're in the cabinet inside the bathroom."

Kurt startled and turned around on the spot, trying to cover his body with his hands. "I was just on my way to the shower," he added shyly and set on the bad, covering his body with a blanket.

That threw Blaine back to full attention. "Sorry. I'll wait for you outside." He pointed at the door behind him and hurried outside, crashing heavily on the couch in front of the TV.

Kurt had the most awful shower. The water was freezing and the shampoo bottle was empty but he decided to avoid another aimless search around the house.

Luckily he knew where to find underwear from his previous search for the towel, and where to find his share of clothes in the closet. Every part in the apartment felt familiar and yet completely foreign to him. Like putting your belongings inside a hotel room, the permanent things around him don't feel like his.

Kurt finished dressing and walked out of the room to join Blaine. They were looking at random TV shows quietly until David and James came in the afternoon. They tried to convince Kurt to choose a movie to watch, but since he didn't recognize any of the titles he decided to let them choose one.

"How about this one?" David pointed to one of the DVD boxes . "Kurt never let us watch that."

"Because, " Blaine picked it up and read the summery on the back, "It's a horror movie." And at that he put it to place.

"I don't mind," Kurt said, bored. His eyes widen when the three of them turn instantly back to him.

"Okay then!" David took the box back to his hands "'Spooky Mansion' it is!" He put the CD in and headed to shut off the lights and sat next to James on the other couch.

Blaine went to sit by Kurt, keeping almost a whole seat distance between then. "Are you sure about this?" Blaine whispered to Kurt who was already focused, watching the beginning of the movie.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged at him and waved him off.

Thirty minutes later Kurt sat close to Blaine, hugging his legs to his chest and pressing his face to Blaine's chest whenever the background music suggested another one of the characters was about to be slaughtered.

When Kurt tried to look at the movie in the middle of one of the killings he shivered wildly and pressed his head even harder against Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea" Kurt whispered to Blaine's shirt, for only Blaine to hear.

"I think it was a great idea," Blaine said in a low voice that made Kurt's stomach flutter and his cheeks flush.

After the movie they decided to go to a restaurant downtown. They spent the rest of the night talking about college and experiences of living in New York so Kurt was surprised to realize he was really having a good time and even feeling that he belonged.

On the way back home he was quiet and Kurt mostly tried to observe everything around him.

For years he imagined how his life would be like when he'd finally leave Lima and move to New York, but now he couldn't bring himself to think about this place as home.

When they got home he excused himself to the nightly lotion routine that took twice as much as usual since he could not find all the right products .

Frustrated from a very long day, he went back to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

Blaine knocked weakly on the open door. "I'm heading to bed. Do you need anything?"

Kurt exhaled heavily and shook his head, starring at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, stepping to the bed and sitting next to Kurt.

"It's not my home," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine reached to take his hand in his own and said slowly "It is. It's ours."

"Nothing here is mine. I hate feeling like a guest at my own house," Kurt continued.

"It will take some time to get used to. But it will be fine. "Blaine squeezed his hand trying to get him to look at him. When he didn't, Blaine lifted his hand to his chin and slowly lifted his face inches from his. He could feel that Kurt was holding his breath.

"Everything will be fine. soon." Blaine repeated.

Kurt smiled a little sadly at him and slowly ripped his face from Blaine's touch, turning to get inside the bed.

Blaine got up from bed and headed heavily back to the living room couch.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost noon when Blaine heard a knock on the door. He got up to open it, wondering whether Kurt has already finished his bath.

"Mer!" He opened the door and said excitedly after looking through the hole.

Mercedes entered the room and took Blaine into a tight hug. "How are you holding up?"

Blaine gave into her hug and exhaled heavily. "I really hope we're doing the right thing by making him stay here."

"Oh Blainey. It is the right thing."

"It's just... It make him so miserable. I thought about it all night long."

They broke apart and set on the couch.

"Did anything happened?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm trying to imagine myself in his situation. Would I be okay about staying in a place that I don't remember with a boyfriend that is practically a stranger to me?"

"Right now he needs to know he's loved. I don't think he's better off anywhere else."

Mercedes squeezed Blaine's hand tightly and smiled warmly at him. Blaine smiled sadly and that was when Kurt opened the bedroom door.

"Mercedes!" he said happily. "I thought I heard you.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out for some shopping!" She hopped off the couch and skipped to his side. She swore she saw his eyes twinkle for a second, his mouth still opened in a awe.

"That's a great idea!" Blaine said, looking back at them from the couch.

"So go get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in here." Mercedes went back to sit next to Blaine and Kurt all but hopped back to the bedroom.

"And what will you be up to in the meantime?"

"I don't know. I've been putting off so many things I wouldn't know where to start."

A moment later Kurt stormed out of the bedroom looking a bit out of breath.

"Oh wow!" Blaine said amused "I don't think I've ever seen you getting ready to go in less than an hour, don't think I'm above using this information against you."

"So many shops I want to visit. When do they usually close the shops?" Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and hurried her to the door.

"Blainey, we'll be late for dinner," Mercedes said looking back through her shoulder while Kurt rushed her to go faster.

Blaine closed the door behind him and laughed under his breath. He started to organize the apartment and go through their mail, trying to be occupied with anything that will make him stop thinking.

An hour later Blaine's phone rushed to it, glancing at the caller ID.

"Hi James."

"Hi. Sorry I'm calling you. I know you're busy enough as it is..."

If Blaine wasn't worrying enough from the broken tone to his voice, he's sure he also heard him sniff. "Did anything happen?"

"You're dealing with so much right now, I really shouldn't. It's just that you're the first one that came to my mind. I really need to talk to someone."

"James stop it. Meet me at the coffee shop in half an hour."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day; the sky was bright and the air was fresh from the rain that poured all night. Blaine wanted to sit outside, but decided otherwise when he saw James, his face red and puffy.<p>

"Did he say why?" Blaine asked, handing James another cup of coffee and sitting back in his seat. James shook his head, staring at the cup in front of him.

"I know you had your ups and downs, but I never imagined him to be such an idiot. I'm so sorry." Blaine reached for his hand and squeezed it.

James looked up from his coffee after a moment. "You have so much to worry about as it is and I'm bothering you with this," James said weakly

"Bother? Just... shut up," Blaine cut him off and said dismissively.

James looked up once again and smiled full-heartedly for the first time. "Thanks."

"What about the surprise party you've been planning for him?" Blaine asked after a while.

James face fell again. "Right. I guess I'll have to cancel it."

"Or...Why not throwing it anyway? "

"I don't feel like it, It's supposed to be next week."

"It might do you good, being around people."

"Most of the guests were his friends."

"Well, you'll need to change the guests list, that's for sure. I really think you need some good friends right now."

"I already have one." James smiled and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

><p>It was almost dark when Mercedes brought Kurt back to the apartment. Kurt got out of a cab which had its back seat filled with shopping bags.<p>

"Do you need any help with that?" Mercedes asked, looking at him trying to collect all of them.

"No. I got it!" Kurt said, still sounding as thrilled as he was in the morning. "Thanks Mercedes. I had a great time." He leaned forward trying to hug her with his bag-full hands.

She laughed and hugged him back.

He halted in front of the building that now was his home and smiled to himself. For the first time the neighborhood looked more familiar than foreign to him.

'Maybe it's the shopping-high,' he thought to himself and started to go up the stairs.

When he reached the third floor he found himself smiling at the thought of telling Blaine all about the day he had and wondered if that's a thing they used to do before.

He dropped all the bags heavily in front of the door and debated whether he should knock or just try to open it.

He decided on the later but the door was locked, so he knocked, but there was no answer.

After ten minutes of knocking, ringing the bell and calling Blaine's name once Kurt gave up.

He didn't know what to do. He hadn't got the hang of the phone he now owned so he didn't even bother to take it with him and even if he got to a phone he doesn't know Blaine's number.

So he just sat on the stairs, surrounded by shopping bags, and waited.

* * *

><p>After he and James parted, Blaine decided on running all the errands he'd been putting off. Every time he finished one he remembered two more he had forgotten about.<br>He was at the grocery store, trying to think of the perfect dinner he'd like to make, when Mercedes called him.

"Hey Blainey! Just calling to say that Kurt forgot one of the shopping bags at the cab, I'll bring it to him later this week."

"Why are you... Wait! Aren't you with him?"

"No. I dropped him at your house. " She stopped to looked at her watch "Three and a half hours ago. Where are you?"

"I thought it would take longer," Blaine said horridly.

"Yeah. I had last minute call from work so I had to get back."

"So he's at home. He doesn't have a key. I have to go! " He hung up the phone and left the store, leaving the shopping cart behind and rushing into the street to find a cab.

The streets were jammed with traffic and Blaine sat nerve wrecked on the back seat of the cab. An hour later the cab stopped at the house and Blaine sprinted up the stairs. He got to their floor and found Kurt sleeping on the stairs.

Slowly he sat next to him, pushing aside some of the shopping bags surrounding him.

When he got closer he noticed a line of dried tears on Kurt's face. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself since he was close to tears himself.

"Kurt," Blaine said lovingly, caressing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt murmured in his sleep.

"Kurt. Wake up love," Blaine tried again. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he added quietly.

Kurt shook to awake, rubbing his hands in his eyes to see clearly.

"What? Where?" Kurt said slowly, still not fully coherent.

Blaine lowered his face to his hands. "I thought you'd come back later. It was so irresponsible of me. I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked shocked at him for a second and then he remembered where he was and what happened. Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw a new stream of tears forming on his face. He cried quietly.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed him to a strong hug but it only made Kurt sob into his shoulder. He got up slowly, placing his hand under Kurt and picking him up .

Blaine somehow managed to open the door and carry him into the bedroom, putting him on the bed while he was still crying brokenly.

He pulled the covers over him, closed the light and headed out of the room when he heard Kurt's voice.

"Don't..."

Blaine didn't think he heard right, Kurt's voice was so rough. "What, Kurt?" he said, rushing back to the bed side.

"Please... Stay," Kurt said between sobs.

"Sure." Blaine sat beside him.

Kurt slowly reached for Blaine's arm and pulled it over him while he rolled his back to Blaine.

Blaine's heart was racing, wasn't sure what to do. He laid back on the pillows, stroking Kurt's hand with his arm and his hair with the other, knowing it once used to help him calm down.

After a while Kurt sobs subsided and Blaine lay next to him. Kurt took hold of his hand and fastened his grip around him, Blaine now flush against his back.

When Blaine felt his breathing even and was sure he fell asleep he kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered, "I love you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

They've been on the road for almost two hours; the sun is already shining up in the sky and heating the car.

Since Kurt drove to Rachel's party it was Blaine's turn to drive. Kurt is spread on the seat beside him and humming to the quiet music coming out of the radio.

"I'm bored," Kurt stated, stretching his seat.

Blaine took a quick glance at him and then at the GPS. "We are half an hour away from our target," Blaine said officially and smiled at him.

Kurt started playing with the seat functions and then with the radio buttons.

"Just leave it," Blaine stops him from changing the radio channels. "Relax. Go to sleep or something."

"Not sleepy. I'm just bored," He whined and pouted.

"You turned eight and no one filled me in." Blaine sighed, not looking away from the road.

"And I'm hungry," Kurt continued.

"Five it is." Blaine looked at Kurt and laughed at his pout. "Do you want me to stop at the next gas station?"

Kurt considered it for a moment and shook his head.

They sat in silence for a moment until there was a familiar song on the radio and Blaine started singing with it. Kurt just looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Blaine felt a bit self-conscious after the song ended but Kurt's attention stayed on him.

"Hmm. Just thinking," Kurt said dreamily.

"About?" Blaine glanced back at him, taking Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt smiled at their entwined hands and stroked the back of Blaine's hand. "You look quite tasty yourself."

"Well. Thanks?" Blaine said, giving him a confused look.

Kurt leaned over to him and started kissing his neck. Blaine was stretched fully in his seat now.

After a while Kurt released Blaine's hand and started drawing patterns on his upper thigh.

"I really need you to stop if you want us to get home. Safely I mean," Blaine said breathily.  
>He knew Kurt have heard him since he felt him grinning wildly against his collar bone, but he continued none the less to explore the exposed areas of Blaine's neck and draw his hand dangerously higher.<p>

When Kurt's hand got to the front of his jeans, Blaine was gasping for air.

"Need me to stop?" Kurt looked at him experimentally but didn't move his hand.

To Blaine's relief they reached a traffic light at that moment. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He regretted it the moment he felt cold air on his skin when Kurt sat back in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable himself.

"Gosh. You're impossible without your morning coffee," Blaine said teasingly when his breath got even again. Kurt smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Nothing could prepare Blaine for his panic attack. Waking up once again to an empty bed made all the memories from the last time come rushing back to him.<p>

He found himself sitting on the floor beside his bed gasping for air when he cried Kurt's name all over the small apartment but there was no answer.

Deep down he knew there could have been a million reasons why Kurt wasn't in his bed, but the only thing he could see in front of his eyes was the hospital bed- and Kurt lying still in it, attached to a million different machines, which Blaine remembered their tone and pace by heart.

He could not remember what happened or how much timed passed until he found the small yellow note on the kitchen table. He immediately recognized Kurt's hand writing and he started reading it, but only on his third try he really comprehend the words that were written on it.

_**Blaine,**_

_**I can't do this anymore. **_

_**I'm going home**_

Blaine stared at the piece of paper for a long time and then he dialed the phone. After a moment Burt answered.

"Blaine! Hi. He's alright," Burt said reassuringly and Blaine let go of a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Thank god," Blaine whispered. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He came home quite shook up. He told me he needed to be in a place he recognized for a while. I assured him he's always welcome here."

"I messed up," Blaine interrupted him.

"No. It's not your fault. We're in a situation none of us know how to deal with. Let him rest here for a while."'

"Can I…" Blaine said and couldn't finish the question. Suddenly every word he said felt heavy on him.

"He'll call you when he is ready. I'm rooting for you – you know that. But my baby is lost right now, and I need him to get back on his feet. Otherwise he will just keep crashing, and I can't see him like this."

"Okay." Blaine wasn't sure he would be able to say much more without bursting in tears.

"I'll tell him you called. Take care of yourself," Burt said in his fatherly voice and Blaine once again envied Kurt a little for having such a loving and caring dad.

* * *

><p>"It's on!" James said through the phone, his voice breaking the silence that's been in the apartment for the last three days.<p>

"What is?" Blaine asked weakly, still lying in bed although it was Saturday afternoon.

"The party. Tonight at my place."

"Oh."

"And please tell me that Kurt still knows how to make Borella cream."

"Kurt's in Ohio."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Blaine said drily turning to the other side of the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" James started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No."

"I'm sorry. " There was silent for a long moment. "My place. 10 O'clock."

"I don't think I'm going to come," Blaine said after a second.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. You made me go through with this party – you're going to be attending it. That's the end of it," James said commandingly.

Blaine laughed under his breath. "Okay. Okay. You are right. I'll be there, but I'm leaving early."

"Whatever," James said teasingly adding a "See you" before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what happened yet?"<p>

Burt stood by Kurt's bedroom door.

Kurt was sitting by his childhood study table, looking at photo albums from the years he'd been missing. He turned around and nodded his head slowly. Burt went inside and set beside him on the bed.

"You can tell me anything. "

"I know dad, it just that... I don't think that I understand it myself."

They sat there quietly for a moment before Kurt began.

"He loves me," Kurt started.

"He really does," Burt said, remembering the long nights when Blaine refused to leave Kurt's side.

"But when he told me so suddenly it felt right."

Burt smiled at him and nodded.

"But also… Really wrong," Kurt added. "He loves this new, amazing Kurt. Not me."

"It's still you. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed! I woke up in a relationship with a person I don't know, in an apartment in New York. I fulfilled all my dreams but I don't remember any of it," Kurt said miserably. He looked weak and defeated.

"Everything will make sense in time. Just give it a chance. Don't give up. You never did," Burt said, grabbing him into a warm hug.

"I need a time out right now. Let's leave the fighting for tomorrow," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder and hugged him tightly back.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The party wasn't as bad as Blaine thought it would be. He was happy to see James getting back on his feet and catching up with close friends he hasn't seen in a while.<p>

But he also suspected that everything was much more tolerable since he was drinking his way to blissful ignorance. That way all his feelings were replaced with a warm buzz that went through his body.

While on his fourth drink James grabbed him by the hand and sat them down on the couch.

"So, tell me what happened," James started, looking light headed but not as drunk as Blaine felt.

"He left. Went back home." Blaine demonstrated with a large motion of his hands, spilling some of his drink. "But! This is your party, and we are here to have fun." He raised his glass. "To you!" he said and quickly drank all its content.

"Whoa." James took the glass from Blaine's hand. "That's enough for you for tonight." He sat the glass at a nearby table.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV when they heard some noises coming out of the closet room.<p>

"Kurt? What are you doing honey? "Carole approached Kurt slowly.

Kurt was on top of a chair, searching for something between old boxes that were on the top shelf. When he heard Carole he turned around quickly and hit his head on the lamp.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his forehead. "I'm looking for an old diary I used to keep."

"I haven't seen it here." Carole looked confused.

"I must have put it somewhere around the house." Kurt got off the chair

"You should try looking for it in the attic."

"Right! It must be there," Kurt said excitedly and started heading there.

"But honey the light there is poor. You should wait till morning," she added softly.

"Oh." Kurt looked disappointed. "Yeah sure," he said and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>It was late night and the party was getting steadily to its end. The last people there were already heading to the door, Blaine staying to help finish with the cleanup.<p>

When they finished organizing the apartment they fell heavily on the couch, Blaine's head still dazed with the alcohol running through his blood. The music from the stereo was a little bit too loud for the headache he was starting to get, but neither of them got up to shut it off.

"How are you? With the break up and all," Blaine asked, petting James' leg.

"Actually… " James looked at something on the floor. "Surprisingly well. "

"I'm really glad." Blaine smiled at him weakly, raised his hand and grabbed him into a hug.

James broke the hug first. He broke the body connection but stayed close to Blaine's face, looking at him. "I'm really glad you came," he said just loud enough to be heard over the music around them.

Blaine looked back at him with a warm smile.

A moment later, James' lips were on Blaine's. He kissed him lightly at first, only touching his lips, and after a moment he pulled him into a passionate kiss, his hands entwining on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine lifted his hands to James back, scratching down through the fabric of his shirt. His hands got lower to his hips and he pulled James on top of him. James pulled back, taking a breath and getting back to kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine pushed his head back to the sofa and breathed heavily under him, starting to move his hips slowly to meet James'.

"Blaine," James whispered breathily into his ear.

At that moment Blaine froze completely. James noticed the change and stopped his movement also, settling his head against Blaine's and whispered heavily, "You should go."

James got up from where he was straddled over him and turned to take a drink by the bar.

Blaine walked quickly, allowing himself to take a breath only when he stood outside of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sleep since he couldn't stop thinking about his diary. Suddenly the thought that it might be holding some answers about his past thrilled him.<p>

Kurt wouldn't admit it loudly but he really needed to know more about the person Blaine met when he fell in love with him.

After two hours of turning around in his bed, Kurt decided to go search the attic.  
>With his phone being his only light source, he climbs up to the attic and starts to search.<p>

Much to his surprise he finds there more than he could ask for. Old photo albums, diaries he wrote and letters he kept from high school.

Kurt hadn't noticed how much time went by, but it felt like a year. In a couple of hours he had cried, laughed, but mostly envied the guy that got to experience all those people and places he only got to see a glance of. Hours later he fell asleep sitting on the floor, a diary still in his hand.

He wasn't sure if the muffled voice calling his name woke him up, or if it was the sun beam that was directed straight to his face. It took him a whole minute to remember where he was and why he was there. Trying to get up on his feet he leaned his weight over the shelf above him, causing it to collapse. He lost his balanced and fell, hitting his head on the way down.

He heard a loud noise echoing through the house, a second before everything got quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Blaine and Kurt were stretched over the sofa, watching a movie on TV.

Suddenly Blaine got up and stretched his hands toward Kurt who looked confused.

"Get up!" Blaine ordered, grinning at Kurt and trying to grab his hands.

Kurt shrugged, murmuring sleepy nonsense and pulling the comforter over his head.  
>Blaine debated what he should do for a moment and then he launched at Kurt, pulled him over his shoulder and marched to the bedroom. "What are you doing?! Blaine put me down!" After only a second Kurt's yells transformed into hysterical laughter.<p>

Blaine set him on the edge of the bed and looked at his red face, still laughing hard. "I have an idea," Blaine said and couldn't stop from smiling, since Kurt at that second stopped laughing and looked at him seductively.

"I bet I have a better one," he groaned and pulled his legs behind Blaine's knees, dragging him closer.

"That's not what I had in mind." Blaine leaned over him, gave him a peck on the lips, and squirmed away from his hold. When he put enough space between them he continued.  
>"Dress…" Blaine deliberated over the best way to put it "To impress"<p>

"I always—" Kurt started, irritated.

"I know, I know baby. Just, formal okay?"

"Oh! I know just the thing!" Kurt ran to the closet and started rummaging around animatedly.

"We'll leave in half an hour, okay?" Blaine called after him, not surprised to hear laughter from the other room.

They were ready to leave an hour and a half later.

When Blaine instructed the driver to go to Madison Avenue, Kurt looking at him, puzzled.

When they arrived Blaine paid quickly and hurried to the other side of the car, opening Kurt's door.

"Mr. Hummel?" He smiled at him, offering his hand.

Kurt couldn't say no to that kind of gesture, so he put his hand on Blaine's and let him lead him out of the car.

Blaine put Kurt's hand under his and pulled him closer.

"For all of this to work I'll need you to be Mr. Anderson." Blaine felt foolish for the blush on his face. "Play pretend with me for two hours?"

Kurt giggled and squeezed closer to him "I do." He threw a playful glance at him. "I mean, I will," he corrected himself and looked at Blaine teasingly.

Blaine led him quickly to the nearest boutique.

When they got inside Kurt wondered when Blaine managed to transfer into an alter ego of himself that Kurt didn't even know existed. Blaine parted from him and walked to the shop owner that stood beside the counter. He walked like a king – broadening his shoulders, straightening his back and raising his chin. Kurt was impressed; and by the look of it, so did the staff.

After two minutes of conversation Blaine got back to Kurt's side with two employees behind him. Blaine shot a huge grin to Kurt before turning to them again.

"Since it's our fifth anniversary..." This announcement was followed by awe's "We are going to celebrate it with our dearest friend – Ellen DeGeneres. " Blaine name dropped her casually. "And we want to look our best. Someone told me this is the best place I can find, so we decided to try." He finished, glancing at Kurt.

Kurt caught up quickly. "I think it was Sarah who told us."

"Sara..?" One of the girls whispered.

"Jessica Parker," Kurt completed in nonchalant. That comment seemed to get the girls to a whole new level of excitement.

They led the boys to the second floor of the shop, 'where the really exclusive stuff is' they told them.

Blaine and Kurt tried on clothes that they never even dared to dream about.

When the girl offered Kurt to try a jacket that was labeled with his favorite designer, Kurt actually squeaked.

He tried it on and stared at the mirror, trying to imprint in his mind how it looked from every angle. Moments later Blaine joined him, wearing an expensive suit of his own.

Kurt got closer to him and held his hand, smiling to reflection of them. He turn his head to look at Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispering so no one could hear "It cost proximately 8 months' worth of our rent." Blaine laughed quietly.

"You look stunning," Kurt added and kissed him again.

An hour later Blaine decided to continue, while the girls showed Kurt the jeans section.

"Girls, it's been a pleasure." Blaine walked to Kurt's side, holding his hand and directing him downstairs.

"Our personal buyer will arrive next week with our instructions," he continued, practically dragging Kurt outside of the shop while he tried to stir him to the bags shelf.

When they were outside of the shop Kurt looked longingly at the window, sighing heavily. "What now?"

They continued from there to a car shop (searching the best car for driving around Europe) and so on until it was late in the afternoon and they decided to head back home.

They both sat quietly in the taxi, completely exhausted. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and held his hand on his lap.

"I don't know if it was the most exciting you've done to me, or the cruelest," Kurt said with a smile on his face, looking dreamily at their entwined hands.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he found himself once again staring at the same four walls.<br>The annoying beeping noises from the machines are the only things breaking the silence. The same bad coffee and even worse food.

Only a few weeks ago they walked out of this hospital, never wanting to look back.

The phone call was rushed and with very few details about his condition.

Hurrying to the hospital, he found him unconscious and connected to a life support machine. It brought him back memories he wished to forget.

He refused to leave his side. The other visitors brought him books and newspapers to fill his time with.

It'd been three days and his condition didn't change.

Burt sat beside him, pulling him to a hug.

"It's cruel."

He shook his head, raising his face to look at the celling, trying to stop himself from crying.  
>Burt's hand was still around him; the proximity made him feel better, but didn't help with avoiding crying. He put his head between his hands.<p>

"It's okay," Burt soothed him and patted his back.

A week later the doctors kept ranting about his condition with no helpful information, just dry facts.

He got frustrated, finding himself marching around the room murmuring promises to the air-things he will do, or never do again, only to make him wake up.

That night the constant sound of beeping suddenly changed its rate and a minute afterwards a doctor rushed to the bed with a nurse behind him.

"What is it? Is he waking up?" he said hysterically, reaching for the bed on the other side.

The nurse got beside him and pulled him away from the bed.

The doctor kept checking the machines and then he opened the eyes of the limp body on the bed forcefully and asked loudly, "Blaine Anderson, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>He tried not to think, but he didn't succeed at that.<p>

Searching for a taxi was hard at this hour so he decided to walk to a more crowded street nearby.

The words 'cheating' and' betrayal' going through his mind and though he tried to silence them with thousand excuses, none of them made him feel any less ashamed.

The streets were poorly lit and he got lost several times, still affected by the alcohol in his blood. He realized he was walking in the wrong direction when he turned around and was going to cross the street to the other side, a speeding car taking a turn to the same street and hit him.

* * *

><p>There wasn't any reaction from him so the doctor started to change the dosage on the IV.<br>A few minutes later Blaine responded. He moved his hand and blinked rapidly.

By that moment the nurse couldn't hold Kurt anymore and he rushed to Blaine's side holding his hand. "Blaine! I'm here." Kurt smiled at him. "Everything is going to be fine."

The doctor explained to Blaine his condition, gave the nurse instructions for further treatment and left the room.

The nurse brought Blaine a bottle to drink from. He drank and watched Kurt closely.

Kurt held his hands tight and pushed his face to Blaine's chest.

"I was so worried," he cried. "It was so horrible seeing you like this."

Blaine didn't say anything so Kurt continued.

"I missed you. You have no idea."

"I do actually," Blaine said, his voice hoarse.

Kurt sniffled loudly and raised his head to look at Blaine.

They looked at each other for a long moment and then Kurt leaned slowly and kissed him.  
>Blaine kissed him back, closing his eyes, willing for this moment to not end.<p>

Kurt broke the kiss noisily but kept his face only an inch apart from Blaine's.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. He opened his mouth, itching to kiss Kurt once again but instead he asked, "Kurt, do you remember?"

* * *

><p>I finished the chapter this way not only for the tension (TAH-TAH-TAH) but mostly because I just couldn't decide ..<p>

So I'm asking for your help here- Do you think Kurt should gain his memory back or not?

Send me comments with your thoughts about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The hot water filled the whole bathroom with soothing hot steams, he took lung full of them before stepping under the stream and let the water rush through his hair down to his toes.

Kurt rolled his head and shoulders, trying to relax from a stressful week, but nothing seemed to work. His head was full of chores, assignments and check lists that he needed to finish so he didn't noticed the bathroom door open behind him.

He didn't move even when the shower curtains pushed aside slightly and another person crowded the shower space behind them.

Blaine took one step closer and ran his hands through his shoulder blades, starting to massage them.  
>Kurt closed the gap between them so Blaine was flush behind him and pushed his head back nuzzling Blaine's neck.<p>

"So tense, love." Blaine murmured to his hair.

"Horrible week" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw.

Blaine reached for the soap and massaged it into Kurt's sculpt. Kurt felt his knees go weak and leaned heavier on him, while Blaine embraced him and turning to lean against the shower wall ending with Kurt pushed in front of him and making both boys to exhale breathily.

Kurt brought both of his hands up and around Blaine's neck and turned his head to kiss him hard while slowly rolling his hips, making Blaine cut off their kiss, closing his eyes and breathing heavily against Kurt's lips. Kurt kept chaste kissing his mouth and grinning at Blaine's expression.

Blaine tried opening his eyes and blinked to shove the water away from them, surprised to see Kurt's gaze on him "You're trying to torture me.. You're enjoying this" Blaine tried to sound appalled but failed completely.

"Oh! So should I stop?" Kurt was faking his innocent expression so good that it took a second for Blaine to notice that Kurt stopped moving.  
>"Don't you dare.." Blaine said and raise his hands to lock Kurt's hands behind his neck higher, making him push harder against him and slowly lowered his hands stroking Kurt's arms , sides and hips.<p>

Kurt quicken his movements when he felt Blaine's hand reaching between their bodies searching for his hole, while the other hand holding him strong and stroking slow paths from chest to abdomen.

When he felt a finger pushing into him, Kurt whimpered, pushed his head further into Blaine's shoulder and started biting his neck shallowly. "Mm.. more. Please." Kurt whispered.

Blaine lowered his hand and start stroking Kurt when he added a second finger. A few minutes later Kurt was a bubbling mess and whispered nonsense into Blaine's neck when they both climaxed with eyes shut and breathing heavily into each other open mouths.

"I love you so much" Kurt said when he turned around and hugged him tight.

"Love you too" Blaine smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine placed his palm under Kurt's chin, trying to make him look at him "Did you get your memory back?"<p>

Kurt shook his head slowly "It's nothing.. There are just flashes.. I'm not sure if they are even real." His voice broke toward the end and tears start dropping down his cheeks.

"Hey, baby.. Stop it. What happened? "Blaine held Kurt's face, whipping the tears with his thumb.

"Every moment that passes" Kurt started saying through sniffles "That I don't remember us. You." He raised his gaze from his palms to Blaine's eyes  
>"I feel like I disappoint you. I can't stand feeling this way anymore."<p>

Blaine pulled his face closer to him. "Don't you get it? I just need you. No matter how"

Kurt smiled sadly at him and slowly bent to kiss him, twisting a curl at the back of his neck.  
>Blaine pulled him closer, ending up with Kurt sitting at his lap.<p>

"Ow.." Blaine said miserably. Kurt jumped quickly from the bed and checked Blaine as if he might break something.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Kurt looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah.." Blaine laughed at his worried expression. "Just sit beside me.." He moved a bit in the tiny bed and made some room for him to sit.

Kurt looked like he was debating over it but decided to take Blaine's offered hand and cuddled beside him.

Blaine was starting to dose off when Kurt spoke again while drawing patterns on Blaine's chest. "I did remembered some things.. Or at least I think they are memories.."

Blaine rose on one hand and looked at him "Really?" He couldn't hold the excitement in his voice and regret it immediately when Kurt sat up and put distance between then.

"I'm not even sure. Please don't get your hopes up for nothing.." Kurt said, looking to his own lap.

"Come here.." Blaine laid back and pulled Kurt to him once again. "Please tell them to me.."  
>Kurt put his head on his chest and started describing the strips of memories that filled his head lately until they both fell asleep in each other's hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine got released from the hospital a week later .<br>Blaine arrived home with Kurt to a home cooked dinner and a romantic table set for two.

"Kurt.." Blaine looked amazed at him. "When did you managed to do all that? "

Kurt felt his cheeks heating up "I did get some help but.."

"It's perfect.." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him to a kiss, he tried closing the door while still kissing him and end up pressed to it when Kurt pushed his hip between his legs.

Blaine broke the kiss and put his hand between them, pushing Kurt away from him.  
>Kurt looked hurt "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, feeling his cheeks reddening again.<p>

"Kurt.. I have to tell you something first" Blaine looked at his feet with shame and felt Kurt pulling further away from him.

"Well then? " Kurt folded his hands, looking even more embarrassed.

"Before the accident.. I went to a party." Blaine felt his chest tightening and his voice started to brake. "I drank too much and James was there for me.. and we made out." Blaine blurted it before he will lose his courage, when he finished he raise his eyes and searched for Kurt's.

Kurt took a few more steps back, trying to put as much distance between him and Blaine. He didn't look at him, his eyes was fixed on the floor as he tried to work around what Blaine just said.

"Kurt. I'm so.." Blaine started walking toward him, raising his hands to touch him.

"No." Kurt shook his head angrily and took more steps away from him. "I can't.. I need.." Before he finished that thought he was already sprinting to the door and going down stairs.

Blaine ran after him crying "Kurt! Please! " He fell to his knees and cried into his hands "Come back.."

* * *

><p>After hours of crying, while searching for Kurt around the city, he fell asleep in bed still holding the phone next to him.<p>

The phone call he prayed for all night arrived at midnight.

He woke up quickly, looking at his phone but everything was hazy from the sleep and headache.

"Kurt?" He cried to his phone

"Kurt bagged me not to call you, but I know what we've been through lately and it won't be fair" Mercedes sounded as she still debating over whether she should have called.

"Thanks mer.. You don't know how much I appreciate it"

"Listen.. It's not my business. I love you both so much. Blaine.. He deserved better than this."

Blaine nodded and cried mutely. He chanted the same thought in his head from the moment he did it.

"Just make this right."

"I will," Blaine whispered to himself, still holding the phone to his ear, long after the call was disconnected.

* * *

><p>~omg~ I wrote smut. And on another note..<p>

I finished the story!

Only one more chapter to go.. I'll probably publish it next week.

Love, hugs and comments are always appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine couldn't sleep after Mercedes's phone call. He strolled through the apartment thinking what he's going to say that might save their relationship, but nothing he could think of made him feel better about it.

When the doorbell rang he was after a third cup of coffee, his eyes red and he felt like a train wreck. Blaine was shocked to see Kurt standing by the door with a pack bag at his side.

"Kurt.. I'm.." Blaine started

"Just. Don't." Kurt looked at him in dismay and nodded his head. "I just came to take a few things. And to say goodbye.. I'm heading back to lima"

Blaine opened his mouth to talk but didn't manage to get any words out.

Kurt passed beside him into the apartment and went to their room. When he got out of the room he saw Blaine was still standing beside the open door. "Well then. I guess this is goodbye"

Blaine turned around slowly and fell to his feet, his hands gripping his face miserably.

"Please. I'm so ashamed. I could blame the alcohol or James or.. "Blaine talked into his hands and his voice was muffled and broken

"But it's my fault. I hurt you, and you're the person I love the most in the whole world.  
>Scream at me, be angry at me.. But please.. Don't walk away.<br>" I can't live like this anymore. I'm a horrible person. But I need you. "  
>Blaine cried the last words and fell apart completely.<p>

Kurt sat on the floor beside him and held his head, making him face him.

"Listen to me. Your'e not a horrible person. You made a mistake."

When it didnt made him stop crying Kurt got him up on his feet and lead him to bed.  
>He fell asleep in Kurt's embrace.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark outside when Blaine woke up a few hours later with Kurt fast asleep beside him. Kurt's hand was on top of his and his chin rested on his shoulder. Blaine's heart felt swollen, he finally felt relaxed and happy after so long nights of loneliness.<p>

Blaine pushed himself closer to Kurt and froze when he felt Kurt's arose against him. He listened carefully to Kurt's breath and when he was sure that he was still a sleep he decided to pry out of his hold. When he tried to roll away Kurt fasten his hold and moved flush against him, murmuring something in his sleep.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried again to move without waking Kurt, or even worse – groan. Kurt still held him close and at this attempt he started mumbling "Blaine.. Yes.. There".

Blaine wasn't sure if he heard right, he turned around to see if he is still asleep when Kurt raised one of his legs on his hip and pulled him closer by the calf.

Blaine was now almost chocking for air, his heart racing at his chest. He closed his eyes and got closer to Kurt, kissing his neck. Kurt started rocking against him, when he suddenly froze.

Blaine tried to chuck a giggle when he looked up at Kurt to find a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh my god" Kurt squeaked and moved away from him. "I'm sorry." He said, looking apologizing at him.

"Don't be, love. " Blaine smiled at him, feeling embarrassed himself. He stroke Kurt's hand and made him shiver. "You know… I should take you to a proper date."

Kurt smiled back at him and nodded. "I would like that.."

They looked into each other's eyes for a while when Blaine said "I know just the thing!"

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine instructed Kurt to dress warmly and refused to reveal other details.<p>

They got to Bryant Park at the middle of the day. Kurt looked confused at him. "What are we doing here? "

"We're going to ice skate! " Blaine laughed and lead him faster to the skates stand.

"But. Blaine.." Kurt pulled him closer and whispered in his ear childishly "I don't know how to ski"

Blaine laughed and bumped his nose "Then I will teach you! "

Kurt looked skeptical at him but let him pull him to the benches.

After an hour of trying on his own and ten almost dangerously falling onto the skating rink , Kurt decided it will be best to keep his hold on Blaine that was annoyingly good at it.

They moved slowly holding each other close as Blaine started humming in his ear a song he couldn't recognize until he got to the chorus.

"Come what may.." Kurt grinned at the memory of his favorite song and turned around to look at Blaine when he lost his balanced and fell. Blaine catched him a second before he hit the surface and pull him back to his feet while still trying to gain balance.

One look at Kurt and he knew that something was wrong. "Kurt? Are you okay? Look at me!" he said, getting more frightened by the second since Kurt did not response.

He pulled him outside the rank and set him on the nearest bench. "Kurt?" He tried once again but Kurt kept breathing heavily and looked pale.

"I have a horrible dizziness"

"I'll get you water" He ran to the stand.

He got back to find Kurt looking shocked and bewildered. He sat next to him and gave him the bottle. "Are you okay?"

Kurt turned to him in surprise as if he didn't notice his presence until he talked. "Blainy.." He said with tears in his eyes.

"What love? What happened?" Blaine looked at him worried.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's hands and brought them to his mouth. He looked at him through tear filled eyes and nodded slowly. "I remember. I remember everything."

Blaine opened his mouth in shock and before he could say a word Kurt was holding his head with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

They broke the kiss slowly and stayed close to each other, not willing to let go. Kurt pushed a curl behind Blaine's ear and whispered to his lips

"Let's go home."

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been such a lovely experience. My very first published story is finished!<strong>_

_**I want to send love to the one who suffred my poor english -Hellion728 - The gratest BETA one can ask for.  
><strong>_

_**I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it. XOXO**_

_**(OMG - I'm gonna change my story status to 'Complete' O_O)**_


End file.
